Stilt devices enable a workman to perform work at an elevated height above a base surface. Such devices are often used in the construction industry to facilitate operations several feet above the ground or floor level which would not otherwise be reachable without a scaffold, ladder or other support structure.
A number of useful stilt devices are known in the art, such as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,199 and 7,108,640, assigned to the assignee of the present application. Such stilts may be configured to be adjustable in height over a selected range through the use of telescopic struts. Different models of stilts can further be used to provide different ranges of adjustability. For example, one model of stilts may be provided that can be incrementally adjusted from a lower height of 12 inches to an upper height of 24 inches, whereas a different model of stilts may accommodate increments of from 24 to 40 inches, etc.
The types of elements employed in these respective types of stilt models may be similar, in that various models may all have shoe plates, floor plates, leg attachment assemblies and so on, each model may nevertheless have different mechanical configurations to accommodate different heights (and different height adjustment ranges). This can present difficulties in providing adequate adjustment ranges and other characteristics for the various models.